fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalotaur
Poison Noxious Poison (G-Rank)|weaknesses = Fire|creator = FireBall13}}Kalotaur are large Neopterons that resemble Hornetaurs, but are not related to them. They're known for their gold colored horns and smoke clouds. Physiology As stated before, they have a similar body structure to a Hornetaur. However, they have more beetle traits. Especially rhino beetle traits. While still retaining the cricket-like body shape. The monster's shell is a similar color as the stated relative's. A dark cyan color. But with a more green-ish tone. They even have yellow markings. Two on the shell and two on the wingshells. The monster's abdomen is a gray color with dark purple stripes on it. Their legs start with a carapace that acts as their "thigh", and the leg itself is purple in color, with dark blue claws, sharp and curved. Behavior Generally docile however they are easily provoked. Kalotaur however are smart, and flee from bigger, more dangerous foes. If cornered, it will fight back, or even release a potent toxic smoke from it's abdomen to deter predators. Male Kalotaur often wrestle with eachother to assert dominance or to fight for a mate. Ecology * Order: Shell Insect * Suborder: Spine Insect * Family: Kalotaur Large Neopterons with reliable limbs and great golden horns. Their closest relatives are Hornetaur and Altaroth. Habitat Range Kalotaur can thrive in most locales, as long as there's food for it. Forests, swamps, jungles are current locales they can be found in. Such as the Verdant Hills, Marshlands and Jungle. Ecological Niche Kalotaur mostly subsist on dung, carrion.. Dead matter in general. But they can be found also eating mushrooms, worms, and roots. Kalotaur can defend themselves against monsters such as Velociprey, Velocidrome, and Ioprey and Iodrome. They could also be able to tussle with Seltas, and often these battles end with either one's pride shattered. Kalotaur also compete with other males for mates. Kalotaur otherwise may have trouble with other monsters, but it's most notable role is that it is a prey item to the Anclosaarg, which seems to have a better time tolerating the venomous gases the Kalotaur sprays. Far more dreadful monsters than Anclosaarg, Kalotaur will avoid at all costs. Biological Adaptations Kalotaur have similar adaptations as Hornetaur do. Such as powerful hindlegs, and it's ability to ram into targets while jumping. Kalotaur are also superior flyers, and can leap and buzz away from threats are great speeds, which can make it hard to catch. It's limbs have curved and sharp claws that are used for movement. These claws can help it grip onto hard to grip onto surfaces, and allows it to barely slips across the ground it runs on. With these adaptations and it's powerful legs, they can run without tiring easily. Even when heavily wounded, these Neopterons can successfully run away, albeit with some more issues. The monster has a useful and tough carapace protecting it, and a tough and reliable gold horn which can damage even Wyverns that want to mess with it. However, it generally sprays venomous gas from it's abdomen when it's threatened.The poison is potent and will not go away easily. So it should be treated quick if you were to get sprayed. Not only that, the gas has a stinging feel to it, which causes threats to flinch and maybe even get temporarily blinded by the venomous gas. This gives the Neopteron an easy escape. By the time the threat might have snapped back to it's senses, the Kalotaur will most likely be gone. And the threat still be poisoned. Moves and other states Kalotaur are not exactly difficult, especially on Low Rank, but it can put up a better fight on High Rank and G Rank. When enraged, Kalotaur will leap angrily while buzzing and start moving more. When tired, the Kalotaur will drool, and move slower. It can become Frenzied. * Leap - Much like Hornetaur, but this does noticeably more damage. Does this a lot. * Flail - Leaps in place alot while kicking it's limbs out and swinging it's horn. Flings any targets away and deals moderate damage. * Thrust - Stabs forth with it's horn. Deals moderate damage and knocks down. * Charge - Dashes quickly, then swings it's horn upwards, even going on it's hindlegs, then falling back on it's feet. Can back up before this and immediately charge. On High Rank and beyond, it can home into targets during this. When enraged, it can repeat this twice while skidding. * Buzzing Charge - Leaps and buzzes towards a target, skids across the ground after the attack. If hit, this will fling the target and deal heavy damage. * Enraged only: Slash Horn - Swings it's horn forward while moving a bit forward, then slashes it around, finishing with an uppercut which sends hunters flying. It can do this when calm on High rank and beyond. * Horse Kick - Kicks any targets behind it, causing them to fly and dealing heavy damage. * Poison Gas - Sprays poison gas from it's abdomen around it's back. Inflicts Poison and knocks Hunters back. Always causes other monsters to flinch if they happen to get hit by this move. On G Rank, it inflicts Noxious Poison. * Gas Bomb - Wriggles it's abdomen, and flings a poison gas ball in a similar manner as Altaroth flinging an acid ball. The gas bomb explodes into poison gas. Has similar effects as Poison Gas, but this does less damage. * High Rank and beyond: Gas Spread - Buzzes as it then sprays poison gas around it, as the buzzing wings cause the gas to spread around it. Can be a dreadful move, and usually does this if it's surrounded. * High Rank and beyond: Trap Gas Spread - When it gets out of a trap, the Kalotaur will immediately spray poison gas around and spread it. * Gas Line - When running or leaping, or walking, the Kalotaur leaves behind a trail of poison gas. Has the same effects as other poison gas moves but this does the least damage. * Blast Off! - When leaving an area, the Kalotaur may spray poison gas from it's abdomen while doing so via leaping away. Making it look like a rocket. * Poisonous Charge! - Much like Charge, but the Kalotaur leaves behind a trail of poison gas. When it skids, it spreads even more behind it. Other animations include... * Agro - When it becomes aggressive, Kalotaur will buzz it's wings while swinging it's horns forth. * Threathen - It will swing it's horn slowly as it leans forward. * Fall Over - It will roll on it¨s back, and flail it's limbs as it tries to go back on it's feet. It will roll over to get up. * Limping - The Kalotaur will run at the same speed as before, but it will also grind it's body against the floor and kind of wobble. * Sleep - It will lay down, and just sleep. * Shock Trap Capture - It will stumble, but then it will collapse, as it moves a bit more. Then it falls asleep. * Death - The Kalotaur is flung on it's back as it squeals. It's hindleg twitches still. * Fallen Death - The Kalotaur clenches up, and then falls on it's side. Hindleg twitches still. * Pitfall Death - The Kalotaur reaches out, then falls limp on the pitfall. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Horn - Horn has it's tip broken off. * Wingshells - They appear cracked. * Abdomen - It becomes scarred. Part Effectiveness * Most of the body requires atleast yellow sharpness to penetrate. Abdomen is a weak spot. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Kalotaur mostly will walk around, eventually leap and walk some more. It will stop or go to a gathering spot or corpse to feed on it. If a Hunter gets too close to it. The Hornetaur will leap and face them, and back off. It will then do it's threatening animation. However, if a Hunter does not bother the Kalotaur, it will not bother it either. Unless they get too close for comfort. Turf Wars Kalotaur V.S Seltas - The two Neopterons face eachother as they then start to fence with their horns. They then lock their horns together. The battle ends with either beetle bringing the opponent down. Kalotaur wins by flinging it behind it. And then facing it as it then swings it's horn and buzzes it's wings. The Seltas is downed. The Seltas wins by swinging the Kalotaur away. The Seltas then screeches, as the Kalotaur becomes downed. - The loser is downed, and takes minor damage. Quests Trivia * Kalotaur, while based of Hornetaurs, is also based of bombadier beetles, rhino beetles and mosquito smoke. Notes * Credit to GoldenDragonIlo for the name, and helping me with the Ecological Niche! Also credit for him for allowing to make Mighty Horns on Humble Beasts a quest! Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:FireBall13